King of Gehenna at MgRonalds
by phoenix1254
Summary: Rin was taken by Mephisto and Yukio to Hatagaya to watch over his progress as an exorcist. They suddenly got their stomachs empty and they headed over to eat at MgRonalds, in which Mephisto Pheles got a reunion with his father whom he barely noticed. What would Rin's reaction be at his father's "generals"? Please give it a try
1. Chapter 1: Fixed

Disclaimer:  
I DO NOT OWN HATARAKU MAOU-SAMA or AO NO EXORCIST, if I do, there will Rin would be an antagonist.

Chapter 1

Rin Okumura walked with Kuro, Yukio and Mephisto on Hatagaya, as they were called to investigate the Seven Mysteries of Sasahata North High.

"Mephisto... Why do you have to come? Kuro and I are more than enough." Rin boasted with a large grin on his face. "You too, Yukio."

"Brother, we're here to give you advice, and some guidelines, as well as to watch over you."

"... What're you sayin' Yukio? They still don't trust me don't they? It's not like it's anything new... Though... Why Mephisto? Isn't he a demon as well?"

"A demon allied with the exorcists if I may correct you, Rin!" Mephisto said, with a smirk.

"Right, right, whatever! Anyway, what're these seven mysteries anyway?" Rin said raising an eyebrow.

"A forbidden classroom, the northern staircase has a different number of steps depending on if you walk up or down, the bloody Ninomiya Kinjirou statue walks, the sculpture in the art room grows double eyelids at 3 AM, A dictionary in their library has the word "curse" highlighted in red, piano in the music room stops playing the C note." Mephisto said, earning a look from the Okumura twins.

"Um... That's one mystery short." Rin said, putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"No one knows what the seventh is, cause supposedly you get a call from hell if you find out."

"Ah, so Satan has a phone? Don't tell me he has a Facebook account, or a Twitter as well?"

"Brother, do you have those accounts?"

"Nah, I don't like it anyway, and I don't want them commenting on my ears."

"No he doesn't. I'm sure, our father won't have the time for such things! He's busy conquering a certain world, called Ente Isla."

"What did you say, Mephisto!?" Rin said, worried about the inhabitants. "Does the Vatican know about this? We must send help to kill that-"

"Is that true, Mephisto? Where is this Ente Isla? We must help them eradicate the enemy as fast as we can!"

"Rin. Yukio. There is no other means to travel between worlds." Mephisto said, but he was the reason as to why Satan ended up on Ente Isla. He invented the "Gate" that Satan, Alsiel, Lucifer (to whom Satan named his son, the King of Light, and leader of Illuminati), Adramalech and Malacoda used to go there. He also thought that magic to his father, and hoped that being the careless demon lord he is, he didn't drop the paper that holds the incantation after he memorized it.

"Worlds...?" Rin and Yukio said in unison.

"Yes. He is currently in a world different from this, an Alternate Universe, actually, discovered by yours truly! The King of Space and Time!" Mephisto's grin widened at the moment Yukio pointed his gun at him.

"You're secretly still working for Satan, aren't you, Mephisto!?" Yukio said. "You're spying for Satan."

"How rude of you to make assumptions, Okumura-kun. You do know that I, helped you guys many times. Why would I do that if I'm still allied with my father."

"Let's just pray you wasn't." Yukio said.

"Um, enough for the tension, you two. Mephisto's on our side. I believe him. I have to believe him." Rin said then looked at the two still looking at each other.

Rin! I see some fast food! Let's eat there!

Good idea, Kuro! Rin smiled at the cat, and faced his brothers. "Yukio, Mephisto, it's going to be a while till dusk, so what do you say if we eat on... Ummm... SFC or MgRonalds?"

"MgRonalds. I feel something uneasy on SFC." Mephisto said looking at the outlets.

"Yukio, are you okay with that?"

"It's fine brother. I'm getting hungry anyway."

"All food on me!" Mephisto said and walked towards the fast food, in which they lined up. They have decided on their orders and when their turn came, the teenage guy standing on the cashier's eyes widened. His eyes were orange with slits as pupils, and his hair was teal, with a little hint of black.

"Samael? What are you doing here?" The guy said. The girl on his side looked at the guy in the cashier.

"Maou-san... Who's this?" The girl said.

"Samael..."

"How do you know my name!? We're going to talk about this outside... Not here with this exorcists, devil..." He whispered. What's this? Why would father tell his sons about my name and how I look!? Yeah! I'm sure this Maou-san is my father's son! But among all the children, it seems he got the looks of a younger version of father.

Maou shook his head. "Welcome!"

He looked at Rin and Yukio, who was looking at the menu. "Go find seats, I'll take the orders!"

"I want the Double pounders MgBurgers okay! And the fries too!" After Rin and Yukio said their orders, they left to find seats. Luckily, Mephisto was the last in line, so no one was in the back.

"We can speak in low voices. How did you know me?"

"Have you decided on your order, Samael?" Maou-said, in a cute and innocent voice.

"Stop calling me that!" Mephisto said and he earned a look from the girl in the other side of the counter. "We need to talk outside. You! Woman, here's the food I want to order..."

"Will it be a take out then?" Maou said, still keeping the innocent voice with his eyes closed.

"Whatever! Just come!" Mephisto said and then he wrote in a paper what him, Kuro, Rin and Yukio wanted.

Outside...

"Speak! Why do you know me!? Are you Satan's spawn? You look exactly like him."

"It's me... Satan. Your dad."

Mephisto examined the teenage boy from head to toe, sweating heavily. "What...did you...say?"

"I'm the Demon Lord, Satan. If you don't believe me, I can call Ashiya, or Urushihara... Or even Emi."

Mephisto's current state of mind. "..." His esteemed father, King of Hell, Lord of Demons, God of Gehenna...working as a fast food crew... It would be alright if it was a normal human... But... A Great Demon Lord Satan. That snapped. Mephisto fainted on the spot.

"SAMAEL! WAIT DON'T FAINT ON DULLAHAN II! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ANOTHER BIKE COST!? SUZUNO DIDN'T EVEN COMPENSATE FOR IT! HEY! SAMAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Sadao Maou said, shaking the unconscious King of Time.

**EDIT: SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT TURNED TO THAT KIND OF MARGIN= SOMETHING... I'M SO SORRY! ANYWAY HERE IT IS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin and Yukio looked at Mephisto and the other guy going out of the establishment.

"Could it be... Mephisto is trying to sacrifice that boy to Satan?" Yukio said. He was a little paranoid, since the current Paladin gave him the burden of monitoring Rin and Mephisto.

"Yukio, lighten up. You're putting your worries ahead of you again! It's just Mephisto. He's proven himself as an ally many times already!" Rin said as Chiho brings them their orders.

"Here~ Enjoy!" She said and turned away and ran back to the kitchen. "I wonder what's taking Maou-san so long..."

"Maou? Demon Lord?" Yukio said, not touching his MgTuna burgers looking curiously at Chiho.

"Yukio~" Rin's mouth was full so once he swallowed, "Stop being paranoid. It's -san. Not -sama. You do know if he was referring to Satan it would be Daimaou-sama." Rin said smiling at his Double Pounders while Kuro eats his own MgTuna.

"You're right, brother."

Rin looked at him with a smile and began eating again

Sadao ran to his fainting son, Samael, until an unexpected turn of events. He ran straight to his bike, whom Mephisto is about to crush.

"Dullahan II, are you okay?" Sadao said checking his bicycle while Mephisto hits the ground.

"Ah. Sorry. Samael."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, FATHER! WHY ARE YOU WORKING AS A FAST FOOD CREW!?" Mephisto said taking Maou Sadao by the collar of his shirt. "You're disgracing Gehenna!"

"Because I'm poor." Sadao blinked at Mephisto. "And, don't just suddenly grab my uniform! It's my duty to be responsible for it! I'm going to pay for this shirt if something happens, and... AHH! The collar is a bit loose! I demand compensation!"

"I'm wrong. You are not my father. My father wouldn't say such things! He's esteemed and he will not degrade himself like this!" Mephisto said, summoning a cuckoo clock.

"Says the demon that abandoned being a Prince of Gehenna to be an exorcist." Sadao crossed his arms and smugly smirked.

"Maou. Who's this?" A certain red haired girl walked towards them. "His clothing looks...weird."

Mephisto's jaw dropped, "Red Hair? U*umaki? No, that's not right the bust size is to small-AH!" He was stopped by the sole of the girl's shoes on his face.

"What did you say?!"

"Emi! Oh right, you haven't meet him yet right? He's Samael, my son. Say hi to her, Samael."

"Why would I?! She kicked my face!"

"M-Maou, you have a son? D-Does that mean you have a wife?" Emi raised an eyebrow and summoned Better Half and pointed it at Samael. "He's a demon as well, right?"

Mephisto stood up and pointed his umbrella to counter Better Half. "Oh, pointing your sword against the King of Space and Time? The Second strongest King of Gehenna?"

"I don't care! I faced several hardships back then on Ente Isla! I'm Emilia the Hero."

Mephisto grinned, "Ente Isla, huh? Interesting. Oh well, let's test your strength, shall we?"

"Emi! Samael! Stop it!"

Emi and Mephisto looked at Maou, who looked pissed. "If you're going to fight, fight on a different place. You're going to destroy MgRonalds."

"That's what you're worried about?!" Samael said. "I've had enough! Come here!" He took Maou's wrist and pulled him inside the establishment.

"Hey, did you just ignore me? How dare you leave the Hero here! Demon!" Emi said fuming, a bit pissed because out of the blue, a 'Son' of Satan appeared, and she don't know what she should feel. Anger... Or jealousy.

"Where're we going Samael?"

"You're going to meet with Yuri's children-" With that Maou yanked his hand off of Mephisto's grip.

"No. I won't." Maou said.

"You were so eager to meet them before, right? So eager, you would initiate the Blue Night, kill Shiro, possess Yukio-"

"Shut up. It's not like they're born out of normal methods... They were born from Yuri and my thoughts becoming one. I can't materialize in Assiah back then, so we didn't do it." Maou said pushing Mephisto aside. "Go away. I have work to do."

Emi looked at the Father-son conversation a while ago. "Yuri? Who's..."

"What're you looking at washboard-" Mephisto was stopped when Emi kicked him again. "Say, who's this Yuri?"

"Is that how you ask a question!? Kicking someone before asking?"

"Answer."

"You're cocky, aren't you? Just because I sense Holy Sword energy in you, you think you can beat me, a demon of full power in Assiah?"

Emi frowned, she forgot her holy vitamin beta in her apartment because she was late earlier in work. "Just answer will you!?"

"Emilia?" A masculine voice said behind Samael, and he turned, his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"L-LORD ALSIEL!?" Samael said pointing at Ashiya Shirou, holding some groceries. "WHAT IN GEHENNA DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Ashiya!" Sadao approached him and whispered, "Samael just appeared out of nowhere!"

"He always do that anyway, what's weird with that Maou-sama." Ashiya replied.

"Ah, you're right. I remembered when he appeared on the baths of the succubi and-"

A vein popped on Mephisto's head and the doors opened, Rin and Yukio going outside with Kuro.

"Yo, Mephisto! Who are these people?" Rin said looking at Ashiya, Maou and Emi.

"A MgRonald's employee, a housewife and a washboard. Not important. Rin, Yukio, let's leave this fast-" Mephisto was interrupted when Rin was ogling at Emi's sword.

"Oh! That looks like a Holy Sword! It emits so many holy energy it makes my head hurt just by looking at it!" Rin said.

"Don't talk with the washboard! She's rude and so not like the anime girls I watch!"

"So, I'm the washboard! You're really asking for it, Demon!" Emilia pointed the Better Half at Mephisto and the King of Space and Time countered it with his umbrella.

"Looks like they're not getting along, Yukio... Oi.." Rin said, Yukio and Maou are looking at each other.

"He has a resemblance with you, brother." Yukio frowned.

"He has a resemblance with Yuri." Maou said, Ashiya looked at his lord suspiciously. "Excuse me, maou-sama?"

"The moles." He pointed at Yukio's moles.

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO POINT IT OUT?! I HAVE A COMPLEX ON HOW MANY THEY ARE!"

Maou sweatdropped. "Well, I got an idea, why don't Samael and his two friends go to our stronghold."

"A very nice idea, Maou-sama." Ashiya agreed. "But our food to serve seems to be lacking."

Mephisto narrowed his eyes. "It's alright! You don't have to cook for us, we just ate!"

"But I'm hungry." Emi said.

"No one asked your opinion, washboard." Mephisto said. "And we're the only ones invited."

"Will you stop with the washboard!" Emi glared.

"Emi can come." Maou said.

Mephisto frowned. "Oi, at least read the situation here. She wants to kill me you know!"

"Is she an exorcist from the Japanese Branch? I don't see her there, though." Yukio tilted his head.

"Exorcist... Wait, you're an exorcist?" Emi pointed at Yukio.

"Yes, I'm a dragoon, and a doctor particularly. And by the looks of your weapon, I'd say you're a knight?" Yukio said. "My brother here, is a knight as well." Rin smiled.

Emi's mind exploded. "Um... Right... Nice to meet you fellow heroes! Heh. Now I have more allies as well, Maou!"

"Samael, we want to save money, so could you use your space travel to bring us home?"

"Ah, surely! Just tell me the address." Mephisto grinned, and Maou said. "Ein, Zwei, Drei!" He said and a large swirling portal appeared.

"Hey, did you just ignore me? Oi! Maou!" Emi said, while Maou just sighed. "Ah, such a pain."

Mephisto threw Rin and Yukio to the portal, while Ashiya and Emi followed. Maou stepped on the portal. "So, Father has formed a stronghold in the human world! I wonder if it's as beautiful and big as the True Cross Academy." He stepped in the portal.

**Note: Sorry for the late update! And Mephisto's in for a big surprise on Satan's Stronghold in earth, if you're watching Hataraku Maou-sama! xD Anyway, Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yukio, something's wrong with Mephisto." Rin said, casually putting his sword down and stretching in the apartment. Mephisto stood there as still as a statue, not a single movement.

"Nii-san! Be more polite! Ah, thank you, Maou-san, for letting us in your house." Yukio bowed.

"Ah, it's alright. Oi, Urushihara! We need some pillow chairs, could I borrow that one you're sitting on?" Maou said, poking the purple-haired NEET's head.

"Ehhhh... No waaay~ I ordered this pillow for me." Urushihara said, and his eyes widened when Alsiel glared at him.

"How much did it cost!?" Ashiya said glaring at the NEET. "Ah, too close!" Urushihara replied.

"I understand you hate me and all... But why did you teleport me outside the apartment! Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Emi said knocking on the door, and a click was heard. "Hey! DID YOU JUST LOCK ME OUTSIDE!? HEY! OPEN UP!"

"Ah, Emi's too noisy. Thank you for locking, Samael!" Maou said, while the King of Space and Time still hasn't spoken a small word.

"Hey! Open up!" Emi knocked on the window. "I'm going to break this door this instant!"

"Hey, shouldn't we open the door already? That chick is going to break the door." Rin said.

"Open up! Please...!" Emi cried outside.

"Um, who are you guys? You know Mephisto?" Yukio asked curiously.

Ashiya smirked. "I am the Demon Lord Alsiel! One of the Four generals of Gehenna who report directly to the Demon God Satan!"

"No. No. No. No matter which way you look you're a housewife in any angle." Mephisto said in his mind narrowing his eyes on the white haired man, Yukio stands and takes his gun.

"Ahh~ I'm the Demon Lord Lucifer. I'm a fallen angel and is one of the Four Generals of Gehenna as well."

"No. No. No. No. In what twisted universe did the Master Lucifer degrade to this? No matter where you look, you're just a NEET who doesn't contribute in the expenses." A vein popped on Mephisto's head and looked at the purple haired boy who was absorbed in his computer.

"And I'm-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT, SADAO MAOU!" Mephisto said, earning a look from everyone in the room, while Yukio points his guns.

"Just as I thought, you're here to take my brother back to Gehenna, don't you!?"

"Even if we want the Young Master back to Gehenna, we can't even return to Gehenna."

"That just proves how pitiful you are! Just shut up, housewife, Ashiya-san!" Mephisto frowned.

"So you're really here to take him away from me?" Yukio said.

Rin shivered and stood. "That sounds creepy, Yukio!" He took his sword and threatened to open it.

"Hey! There's a brawl going inside! Please! LET ME IN! I BEG YOU!" Emi's voice was cracked, as i she was crying.

"It depends on how you perceive it, nii-san. I meant it as you are my only family left." Yukio said and looks at Maou. "And you're also a demon, right?"

"Heh. You've grown, haven't you, brat! You point your gun at the one whose thoughts formed you?" Sadao smugly smirked.

"N-No..."

"That's right! I'm the Lord of Gehenna! The King of Demons! The Employee of the month in MgRonald's! Satan!" He said with a proud smirk.

"The last part is not necessary, Burger King!" Mephisto snapped, losing respect for his father, and the door finally opened, and a cuckoo clock appeared, taking Emi inside.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"She went Kya." Ashiya said.

"Sounds kind of cute." Maou said.

"Who cares?" Urushihara added.

"Hm, so washboard can do cute sounds... Wait! Why the hell are the three of you leaving in a six tatami apartment!?" Mephisto said.

"We're poor, got a problem, Samael?" Maou said, while Yukio pointed his gun at Maou. "You... Killed father! You're not my father! And you will never be!"

Rin gritted his teeth, "You think I'm going to forget how the old man died because of you!?"

"Shiro Fujimoto? Oh, yeah. I remember him. I possessed him while I was in Ente Isla." Maou said.

"Not even going to defend yourself?" Yukio said.

"Why should I? Even if I defend myself here, you guys will just see me as what I actually am. A monster." Maou said.

"So... Why... Why are you treating people with kindness!? Why is no one harmed!? WHY ARE YOU IN ASSIAH!?" Yukio said.

"Yuri... You're mother, taught me the value of life, but when she did, it was too late. I have killed many people in Ente Isla and in Assiah. That's why I adapted towards this world, even after losing all my demonic powers." Maou said looking away.

"At the Blue Night, Milord was very furious and desperate to save your mother, but not a single mortal was able to hold the spirit of Maou-sama, and so, he had no other choice. Understand it, mole guy, young master."

"Ashiya, I did told you I had twins with Yuri, right, the mole guy's the other one."

"NO WAY! I don't sense any malicious intent on him, nor is his fists even stained in blood!"

"As much as I hate it, yes! I do possess your cursed blood and I don't like it!" Yukio said.

"Anyway, please bring Emi out, Samael." Maou said.

Mephisto sighed and brought out Emi, who was covered in mud, dust, and dirt and looked like she got in a fight inside the cuckoo clock.

"Oh, Amaimon fought you? It's a given. He hates exorcists. Knights in particular, because of Rin, the Paladin, and Shura." Mephisto said

"You sent her to Amaimon!?" Maou said.

"What if I did? What are you gonna do? Pitiful excuse for a King of Gehenna?" Mephisto said, losing all the respect he had for his father, who had gone soft.

**Note: Hello! Sorry if the confrontations isn't that intense, or the insults toward Ashiya hurt the Ashiya fans out there, but I like Ashiya too, and Mephisto's definitely pissed! Sorry if it's a bit out of character for Mephisto, and I'm planning to add Lucifer (Satan's Son, named after Urushihara) and Shima into play, so tell me if it's okay for you to see them out of the manga, because I'm still hoping to have an Ao no exorcist Season 2, no spoilers, so tell me if it's okay by reviewing~! And I'm putting Adramalech and Malacoda soon as well. Don't know if they'll be antagonists or whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You will defy me, Samael?" It has seemed that Mephisto and Emi's frustration, as well as Yukio's anger can be counted as negative emotions, which made Sadao Maou's eyes glow red and push Mephisto by gravity towards the wall with a look.

Rin unsheathed his sword, and blue flames erupted, the proof of his connection to Satan, however, he was intercepted by a kick from Urushihara, knocking the sword out of his hand.

"Rin, Urushihara. Samael, Emi. Ashiya, Yukio. If you guys are going to fight and cause trouble, get out of this house. I don't have enough money to pay for the repairs." Maou said.

"You're the most destructive here..." Mephisto said standing up. "But it joys me to see that you still haven't lost all of your personality. That's enough for me to stop this."

"What are you saying, Mephisto!? This is the chance to beat him!"

"Sir Pheles, If you hesitate here, we'll treat you as an enemy of the knights." Yukio threatened.

"Oh... Is that so, Yukio? Your new paladin and the other exorcists can't do anything with Amaimon alone, the seventh man of power in Gehenna! You guys accepted Lucifer's declaration of war..." Mephisto said, and Urushihara pointed to himself, "Me?"

"DAMN YOU URUSHIHARA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CANNONS AND GUNS WILL COST US!?" Ashiya complained. "WE CAN'T EVEN COME UP ON HOW TO PAY YOUR INTERNET CONNECTION!"

"I DIDN'T! I WAS COOPED UP IN THIS PLACE, ASHIYA!" Urushihara argued. "AND IF I WERE TO CHOOSE ON THE WORLD DESTRUCTION OR INTERNET, I'LL LET YOU ALL DIE JUST SO MY INTERNET CAN REMAIN!"

"So noisy." Maou said covering his ears.

"I meant, the King of Light." Mephisto smacked his palm in his forehead. "I don't think the exorcists can afford having me as an enemy."

This got Maou, Ashiya, and Urushihara's attention. "Y-You meant..."

"Eh? I feel out of place." Emi said standing up. "Anyway... Why do you guys even have such strength in this world?"

"I'm one hell of a demon. Oh, and I'm going to leave now, I still have to watch anime... I mean to monitor the Illuminati." Mephisto smiled. "Ein, Zwei, Drei." He vanished.

Rin and Yukio stood there dumbfounded. "He abandoned us." Rin said.

"For anime." Yukio said.

"I can't blame Samael, but gotta admit, it's quite addicting." Maou said.

"... Maou-sama... You bought some manga again didn't you?" Ashiya said.

"Well, I have my pocket money, and..."

"How much is that gonna cost us?"

As the two began to argue, Urushihara returned back to his laptop and returns the sword back to Rin.

Emi looked at both of them. "You are exorcists from this world, no?"

"Yes we are. I'm Yukio Okumura, and this is my twin, Rin Okumura." Yukio said. "I specialize in guns and healing, while my brother specializes in sword."

"I see. Why did you come here?" Emi said, she was eager to know of the exorcists in this world. "Oh, and the demons here? What are they?"

"I'm not into many secrets, but the demons 'here' are divided into eight kins, governed by a king of Gehenna, above them, as I have heard from Mephisto, were the higher Generals, They were Alsiel..." At the mention of his name, Ashiya narrowed his eyes. "Lucifer I." At that, Urushihara looked at him. "What's with the I in the last?!"

"Adramalech, Malacoda. And the one who puts all of Gehenna dancing in the palm of his hand, is Satan, which is supposed not to be able to manifest in Assiah." Yukio finished.

"I am the Emilia the Hero, I was from a world different than this, it was called Ente Isla. One day, Satan and his Four Generals appeared and conquered almost all of Ente Isla. I was able to beat Lucifer, Adramalech and Malacoda, so you have nothing to worry about those two! As you can see Lucifer is now a NEET who doesn't care about fighting."

Yukio frowned. Rin raised his hand. "Hate to bust your bubble, Emilia the Hero."

"Don't call my name so casually!" Emi complained.

"But right now, the Order was facing against the Grim Reaper, Malacoda, and the Giant, Adramalech in the other branches. It seems they have allied themselves with..." Rin gritted his teeth. "The Illuminati."

"But that's impossible! I..."

"Heh. Don't be so sure, Emii~ I survived after all, why do you think Malacoda and Adramalech won't survive?" Urushihara looked at Emi, with his purple eyes glimmering in malice.

Maou sat and looked at his sons. "Rin, Yukio. Stay here."

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" Yukio said. Rin glared at his father. "You killed the old man! How dare you talk to us like that!"

"That's a rude speech towards your dad." Maou said. "I wonder who do they take after. Probably Yuri."

"Maou-sama, should I remind you of your arrogance towards Lilith-sama?" Ashiya said.

"Eh? I wasn't." Maou said. "My mom and I got along pretty well~"

"He's denying it!" Urushihara said in his mind.

Emi sighed. "I'm not going to stay in your Castle Overlord, Maou. I'm going, but you better watch your back. You can't be killed by exorcists. Only I can kill you, understand?" She left the room.

"1...2...3..." Maou counted. "Ah, it didn't happen, maybe she was careful this-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What happened?!" Rin stood and opened the door, seeing the Hero Emilia in lying in the ground after falling in the stairs. "... Are you okay?!"

Emi stood up groggily. "Y-Yes! I'm fine!"

"Emi-san! Don't inhale!" Rin lunging towards her and covering Emi's mouth and nose. Emi blushed, Rin has the same scent as Maou... Could they really be... Wait why is he doing this anyway!?

Yukio got outside as well. "Good instincts, Nii-san!" He shot at nothing in the balcony.

Rin saw Emi's eyes widen. "Yeah. They're called... Coal Tar. This little demons are dangerous when you inhale them. They can make your lungs rot." He said. Emi nodded and Rin let go.

She tried to summon Better Half, but it was futile. She was out of Holy Energy, and her vitamins were done for. "Eh?"

Rin unsheated his swords again and become slashing. "Why did they gather now! What the hell is wrong with this!?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! It's been a while, Okumura! I hope you remember me! It's Reiji Shiratori... GYAHAHAHA! Who am I kidding, young master! It is I, Astaroth! The King of Rot!" Reiji/Astaroth has very pale purple hair, it almost looks white. He has a piercing through his lower-lip and two piercings at the inner corners of his eyebrows. With a goat like spiral horns. He said, as more Coal Tar and ghouls appeared.

"Emi-san! Dont' get caught on by that thing drooling on the ghoul's mouth. They're like acid! It's better if you go back to...Sadao Maou." Yukio said, changing bullets.

Emi nodded and ran back inside the house. "Wait, you three aren't going to help outside?"

"I don't have enough power." Ashiya said cutting some vegetables. "Besides, I am the one who taught Astaroth when he was still a child, before he became one of the 72 pillars and as the only one of them with Satan's blood, he rose to the ranks of the kings. We get along pretty well."

"Who cares with your history!? He's probably outside to kill you all!" Emi argued.

"Ah. I can't play favorites with my sons, though, Rin probably is." Maou said, not even looking up from his manga.

"How the hell is fighting with him playing favorites!?" Emi said.

"It's tiring." Urushihara yawned.

"I'm not even expecting anything from you! Shut up, NEET!" Emi glared at Urushihara.

"What the hell!? Why am I the only one being treated like that!? You guys think I can't fight!?" Urushihara complained.

"If Maou-sama isn't moving to punish his own sons, what gives us the right to punish them." Ashiya said, chopping the radish.

"Why don't you just say it straight out!? You don't have enough magic power!" Emi got tired of landing remarks and just sat down. "To think this is my archenemy... What a disgrace."

"And the Hero falls in the stairs. That's more of a disgrace."

"SHUT UP!"

**Note: I described Reiji mainly because I suppose everyone has forgotten about him already. Haha, just in case, he was the guy who Rin fought in the first episode. Anyway, in case you haven't read the manga, Lucifer and Shima will soon make an appearance in the next chapter, I find it funny reading the tsukkomis in Shima's panel were like "I hate you! DIE!" or something like that, and then at Lucifer's panel with his dialog, "Love" they were like "I love you too." Haha that's just f*ckin hilarious considering they're on the same side. Anyway's it's quite a long note, but please review and tell me what you think of the story. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Shiratori! So you haven't been completely exorcised!" Rin said with a grunt.

Reiji cracked his knuckles. "I need to greet my father, after all! You guys scram!" At his side, demonic mushrooms sprouted, scattering spores all over the ground.

Inside, Emi looked at the walls, watching mushrooms sprout on the old material. "Maou, your house is too old, it's sprouting mushrooms. My god, you guys are pitiful!" She said, extremely disappointed at the kind of person her arch enemy has become.

"Ashiya!" Maou said standing behind Ashiya, who had his ladle ready on the mushrooms. "He's here."

"That's right, Maou-sama!" Ashiya said running and picking the mushrooms away from the wall, as well as waving his ladle like a sword.

"Hey! I hid behind you why did you run!" Maou shouted and pointed at Ashiya.

Ashiya nodded and stood in front of Maou. "Forgive me, Milord!"

"ASHIYA!" Maou said and hugged Ashiya.

"MAOU-SAMA!" Ashiya replied and hugged back while a spotlight shines above them.

"Idiots." Urushihara commented, not giving a care on what's happening outside, on the walls or to his superior, and as usual, he is glued to the laptop screen.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who's this he?!" Emi said holding her head as if it began to hurt. "What's going on?!"

"He's here..." Urushihara said not looking up from his computer.

"Like I said... WHO'S THIS HE? YOU NEET!" She yelled on the top of her voice.

"Ah, shut up, Emi!" Urushihara covered his ears, then glared at Emi before going back to .jp to order something..

"The one ranking as 8th Demon King, the King of Decay, who is also one of the 72 Pillars of Gehenna, Astaroth." Ashiya said putting Maou behind him and hits the mushrooms with his ladle.

"My son." Maou said with a proud smile, looking at everyone.

"Just how many are your children, Maou?" Emi said narrowing her eyes.

"8 in total of the Demon Kings, then 2 from Yuri." Maou said with a grin and Emi gritted her teeth.

"Then why don't you go out and beat him!?" Emi said, looking a bit confused. "And you said you were proud of him! How come you seem not to like him!"

"Emi! I never said I was proud of him! I only looked at everyone proudly."

"Like hell I CARE!" Emi yelled and huffed. "Just admit it, Maou. You don't have enough strength to fight the King of Decay now, don't you?! Some demon lord you are!"

"I don't want to hear that from the hero who takes refuge inside the Stronghold of the King of Demons." Maou threw back and both of them glared at each other, and do not care about the blue light from outside...or the sounds of raining bullets.

"Nii-san!" Yukio said, throwing a grenade of holy water the instant Rin jumped back to evade the attack. The holy water gas exploded among the clusters of mushrooms, ghouls and corpses which immediately vaporated through thin air. Even Astaroth was yelling in pain, a yell so loud it can break someone's ear.

"Nice, Yukio! Now, we just have to cut him-" Rin said aiming his sword at the demon.

"Nii-san! I thought we told you not to rely on Satan's flames so much!?" Yukio scolded him. "Listen to me for once!"

"And I thought I told you that this flames are not Satan's flames! These flames are MY flames!" Rin replied and waved his sword horizontally.

"Oh god no... Not the naming attacks again!" Yukio said, he really have to stop letting Rin name his attacks like Shura. Last time the name was Satan Slash. Really lame.

"Gehenna Horizon!" Rin said, blue flames coming out of his sword the shape of a large slash, and hits Astaroth bulls-eye in the gut.

"You just named it differently Nii-san! It's just Satan Slash all this time!" Yukio scolded more.

"Yukio, you're becoming more and more of a 'straight man' in a comedy. Now we have to dress you up as a samurai with glasses who works as a part timer with a lazy man and a Chinese girl." Rin said a bit annoyed of what his brother is nagging about. He imagined Yukio wearing a white and blue Japanese clothing while wearing his glasses, Shura wearing a Chinese outfit with an umbrella, and Mephisto wearing a Gin-san outfit, and Angel as a dog.

"That's a different anime! Geez, Nii-san! Be more mature for once! Why can't you understand the situation we're in! Satan is merely a finger away, he can snatch you and open Gehenna Gate as fast as I flick my finger!" Yukio said, hitting Rin's forehead lightly. "Let's go report back to Mephisto. He left us out of nowhere. I'm glad I have my keys."

"Is everything over?" Maou said peeking from the window, and sees Yukio and Rin off. "I can't believe they were able to beat Astaroth." Maou then narrowed his eyes, 'Astaroth... What's happening?'

Astaroth stood up rubbing his face that was burning. "It's hot... Those damned exorcists... I'll make sure you all rot in Gehenna!" He looked at them with maroon flames erupting from his eyes. The color was that of dried blood which makes their way towards the twins, who were able to teleport just in time before the flames hit them.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I have been busy with school since I just entered college. It was fun at least. :D anyway, please review. the other stories are next. **


End file.
